Return to Narnia
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: Lucy has forgotten Narnia!  They all get whisked back to Narnia, and Lucy finaly remembers it.  I'm not to good at summary's so please just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Narnia Fan Fic. Please R&R :)**

The Pevinses had moved in with Polly and Digory, who had gotten married, even though they had claimed they never would.

They had also taken in two orphans. Leo, and Alina. They weren't brother and sister, but considered each other such.

After their first trip to Narnia, Alina and Leo had loved it.

Alina was tall, with blue eyes and long flowing red hair. Leo was also tall, with straw colored hair, and light blue eyes.

It had been nearly four months since they had been to Narnia. Leo said he felt like they were going to go back to Narnia soon, and had made himself a wooden sword, and practiced on wooden dummies he had also made.

Alina walked up to the attic. She heard Leo practicing. They couldn't be going to Narnia so soon. It was nearly always a year, or so the Pevesies had said.

She stood at the door, and watched Leo break one of the dummies. Soon it was just splinters.

"At last you are vanquished!" Then he noticed Alina staring at him with the look she had in her eyes before she was going to say that they weren't going to Narnia so soon.

He glared at her, and she spoke. "Look Leo, I don't think that we're going to go to Narnia so soon. We've only been gone four months." "Well I have a feeling that we are going to go real soon." "Yes well you also had a feeling that we were going to have spice cake for desert, and we had chocolate cake instead." Leo glared at her.

They turned towards the stairs when they heard foot steps. It was Peter.

"Still practicing I see. Mind if I join you?" Leo shook his head, and Peter picked up another wooden sword, and engaged in sword fight with Leo.

Alina suddenly stood straighter. She heard someone calling. It sounded like Polly! It also sounded urgent!

"Peter, Leo! I think Aunt Polly is calling us." Leo turned with his sword lowered, "I didn't hear anything." "It sounded urgent!" "You just want to make us stop practicing!" Peter stepped in between them before a major fight broke out, and said, "Just listen, and if we hear anything we will go down, if we don't then we won't."

They waited for about fifteen seconds, and then they heard it again, "Peter! Leo! Alina!"

They all raced down the stairs. And Leo dropped his wooden sword. It clattered. Like a real metal sword against the wood floor.

Once they got down stairs, they saw Susan, Edmund, and Eustace all sitting next to Lucy.

"Whats the matter?" "Lucy was horseback riding and fell. She's okay, but she's forgotten about Narnia."

They all gasped. Alina almost cried. It had been Lucy who had told her about Narnia before she had ever gone. Who had introduced her to Aslan, and Reepacheap. She had showed her how to use a dagger, and who had showed her the dryads.

"I really don't know what Narnia is. Why do you all keep talking about it?" Alina ran back to the attic. She couldn't stand the fact that Lucy of all people had forgotten about Narnia!

Everyone followed her, including Lucy.

Leo stared at his wooden sword. It was was glowing? He picked up the sword, and realized that it wasn't what was glowing, but the floorboard was. He pried it up, and found a glowing compass.

The needle began spinning fast. So fast! The glass broke, and a tornado appeared. Everyone grabbed hands, Susan fainted, and they were sucked into Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Please R&R**

Susan was pale. "Oh no, not again! I had just gotten used to England again!" Lucy looked around. It looked familiar, but she couldn't tell how.

Leo still had his wooden sword in his hand. "Well this won't do much good." He was about to throw it aside, but it started shaking. The wood splintered away, and it became a metal sword with a lions head on the handle.

There was a rustling in the grass. "Reapacheep?" Alina looked at Leo, then at the others. "Reapacheep is it you?" A small black mouse with gray stripes jumped on Leo's sword with a small sword drawn. It wasn't Reapacheep after all. Alina's face fell.

Leo stared at the mouse with narrowed eyes. Was it one of the mouse army, or was it an intruder? The mouse didn't let him wonder for long though. The mouse lunged at Leo, and Leo tossed his sword in the air, sending the mouse up in the air, moments before the sword would have touched him.

Alina sighed in relief. Susan covered her face and began moaning. "I'm tired of battle! Every time we come to Narnia there is battle! Can't we just come for fun sometime?"

The mouse stared up at the boy. "Not too bad for an intruder in strange clothing." "Intruder! Why we were just thinking the same thing about you!" "I have lived in Narnia for my whole life. You call me an intruder?"

Something clicked in Alina's mind, but she couldn't pinpoint what.

"King Caspian? Is he still the king?" "Caspian? You mean Caspian the fourteenth? Yes he is still king."  
Alina was surprised. "The fourteenth? No I believe the on we meant was the tenth." The mouse sighed. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in years." There was a smile on his face. Leo and Edmund were looking at the mouse. He looked very familiar, but in a non-familiar way.

Then the mouse himself stepped back and stared at the people. He got a slight dreamy look on his face.

"You look like people in a painting in a book." Susan had her hands on her face, and she was mumbling. "Why did I have to come back? We're just going to be told that we can't come back!" Peter hugged his sister. He could tell how upset she was. She hadn't told anyone but Peter, but while she loved Narnia, every time she left she felt as though she would never come back. She would rather always stay in Narnia, or always stay in England.

"A book? Then we must have been gone a very long time." Lucy was looking at the mouse, he was so cute. Then she just said her thoughts. "Isn't he so cute?" Alina smiled.

The mouse spun around to face the girls. "Who said that!" Lucy smiled shyly and apologized.

The mouse looked at her and bowed low. "Queen Lucy." "My name is Lucy, but I'm not a queen."

The mouse looked taken aback, and then turned to the others. "And you must be Queen Susan, King Edmund, High King Peter, and Prince Leo, and Princess Alina." He nodded at each person in turn. Alina curtsied.

Leo and Alina, had not been named queens and kings, but princes and princesses.

"And Eustace? Where is he? Why didn't he come with you this time?" "He did. I saw him just a little bit ago."

There was another whoosh, and Eustace, Polly and Digory appeared.

Then it hit everyone at once. Everyone but Lucy.

"Reapacheep!" "Ah. I have not been called that for a long time."

"What do you mean?" Asked Alina. "I mean, I was injured in a battle, and asked Aslan to heal me. He granted my wish, but in a different way. He granted me life, but in the form of a new mouse."

"Oh."

Edmund spoke, "Is King Caspian the fourteenth a good king?" Reapacheep didn't answer right away, and when he did, he sounded hesitant. "He isn't good, but he isn't bad. He's one of those kings that is just a king."

Leo spoke next. "Reapacheep, could you take us to our trunks. The ones with our weapons."

"Yes yes of course! Follow me! Look close! Don't forget I'm a mouse and I am small!"

They all chuckled just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Next chapter! Please review! And thank you to AceTrace, and Thenarnianphantomstallion for reviewing :)  
**

The group followed Reapacheep. A loud thumping made everyone spin around.

There were minotaurs! "Are they on our side?" "They don't really like humans right now, so you aren't really welcome." "What about you. You're a mouse, not a human," Protested Alina. "But I fight with the humans."

"And I'm the only one armed!" Complained Leo. "Excuse me?" "Well, I suppose you're armed too, but you're just a mouse."

Just as one the minotaur was about to hit Alina, who was protecting Lucy, with its battle ax, there was a lions roar behind them.

"Aslan!" Alina was hoping beyond hope that it was Aslan. But as soon as she saw the creature behind her she knew it wasn't Aslan.

It was a lion, but an old gray one. One that looked as angry as the minotors.

The lion was about to pounce on Leo, when Lucy started chanting a strange little chant. The lion and Minotaurs froze into icicles. "Quick lets go it won't last long."

As they ran from the now frozen creatures Edmund asked his sister where she had learned that, and how she had known to chant it. "I really don't know. It just seemed... Well, like instinct." "Well Lucy, I'm glad you had that instinct." "Yeah me too."

Leo was feeling around a tree, and was also confusing everyone. "Um, Leo what are you doing?" "Last time I was here Caspian showed me trees that had pathways under them.

A hole appeared next to the tree. "Come on guys lets go!"

Alina, Lucy and Edmund hopped in the hole. Peter helped Susan in and then climbed in, while Digory helped Polly in the hole, then climbed in himself.

Alina was looking around.

"This is completely weird!" "But better than getting eaten by Minotaurs." Alina agreed right away, but began thinking about what it would be like to be eaten by a Minotaur.

_He picks me up laughing evilly, and then he bites off my foot. At first it doesn't hurt, but when blood starts gushing it **really** hurts. Then he eats my other foot. I begin to get sick at the sight of my blood. I nearly throw up, and then-_

"Alina!" She jerked her head up shocked. "Will you quit imagining the worst!" Alina looked at Leo. Why did he always seem to know what she was thinking? "Well okay. Fine. I guess." Leo glared at her. Why did she always have to use her imagination to imagine terrible things? It drove him crazy! As they walked Peter and Edmund were asking about the new king.

"He has a son. Also named Caspian, but spelled with a K." "Oh?" "Yes. The king worries me sometimes. He has been chopping down dryads." Susan and Alina gasped, and the boys looked completely, and utterly shocked.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, what is a dryad?" Alina felt a tear roll down her cheek. She sniffed back her other tears. At least she tried to.

Leo heard her sniffle, and stopped to let her catch up to him. She walked slower. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. Leo saw that she had stopped, and came over to her. Alina turned her head, and Leo put his arm around her shoulder.

"Leo, how could she just forget about Narnia! And the Dryads, and the Fauns, and, and, and everything! She forgot about Aslan, and she doesn't even know what dryads are!" She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go! I know it's been forever since I last updated but I have updated now! Please read and review!**

* * *

Leo felt a little awkward having Alina crying on his shoulder, and looked to Edmund. But Edmund wasn't looking that way.

"It'll be okay Alina. She'll remember. Sometime. Somehow." Alina kept sobbing. "Sh-she doesn't remember a-any of it!"

Leo was getting fed up with the girls of the group. Polly, Digory, and Eustace had disappeared, Susan kept fainting, or moaning, Alina was being weepy, and Lucy, well she didn't know _anything_ at all about where they were!

"Alina, you will be fine, Lucy will be fine, Susan will be fine, everyone will be fine. Just leave it all up to Aslan and we won't need to worry."

Alina pulled away from him and looked deep into his blue eyes. After a long pause, she nodded.

She shadowed Leo like she normally did after crying. When they had been street kids he had been her protector. If anyone tried to hurt her he would take out his knife and tell them that he wasn't afraid to go to jail. He meant it too. But sometimes Alina would have her own knife and could defend herself. But more often Leo would protect her.

So Alina naturally looked to Leo for protection. Even though they would also tease each other without mercy, they still took care of each other.

Alina suddenly smiled. They were in the cave that they had moved all the weapons to. She saw the four trunks of the kings and queens. They were _huge_, then she saw her trunk. It was smaller as she was just a Princess, but her entire face lit up. The beautiful cherry wood, and the silver and gold emblems. She loved the lions head on the top, but her favorite was the fauns and dryads dancing around Aslan. She forgot about everyone else as she ran to her chest.

But nobody but Lucy noticed her. Leo was staring at his chest, and the others were staring at theirs. In the next few seconds there was a mad bolt to get to chests. From everyone but Lucy. And Reapacheep of course.

"Queen Lucy? Aren't you going to go over to your chest?" Lucy jumped. She still couldn't get over the fact that the mouse talked.

"My chest?" "Yes. The one right there that no one is at."

Lucy timidly walked over to the chest, and opened it. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A beautiful dress, and a dagger that looked like it would fit perfectly in her hand. As she pulled the long and beautiful dress from the chest something fell from the folds of it. She gasped as it hit the floor, scared it was going to break into a million pieces.

She was surprised, but glad when it didn't.

"Ahh Queen Lucy, it's your cordial." "My what?" Edmund came over, "It's your cordial, it saved my life once. One drop and every injury will be healed." "Oh."

"Oh yeah!" Everyone jumped and spun around to see Leo holding his sword. "I have missed the feel of a sword in my hand, I really have." "But," Came the teasing voice of Alina, "Your sword is no match for my bow and arrows."

Susan groaned, and Lucy just rolled her eyes. She was used to the two of them doing things like this.

Susan had decided that she was going to stay, and be happy, but if Aslan said she had to go home she would kill herself. That was what she had decided.

Peter had decided to get Aslan alone if he could and beg for his sister to get to stay. For all of them to stay actually, but mostly Susan. She had the hardest time going back to England and staying.

Edmund was ready to fight any battle necessary. He felt like himself again now that he had his sword in his hand.

Leo was watching Alina. He didn't feel safe with her having a weapon in her hand. However him with a weapon was perfectly safe!

Alina was watching Edmund. He had just put on a flowing cape. She was sure that if he didn't get in the way she could shoot his cape to the wall. She almost laughed aloud thinking about it.

Reapacheep watched the children. Peter had grown, as had the others. But it showed the most in Peter.

His voice was deeper, and his shoulders were wider. He looked as much of a king if not more than he ever had.

He watched as the girls pulled long flowing Narnian dresses from their chests. And then watched the boys pull the Narnian style trousers and shirts from their chests.

Reapacheep could tell that both the boys and the girls wanted to change into comfortable Narnian clothing, but the girls didn't want to change in front of the guys, and the guys didn't want to change in front of the girls.

"Well! Edmund, Peter, Leo, would you three like to turn your backs so the girls can change?"

The boy's did, and the girls changed. When the boys and Reapacheep were given permission to turn around, all of them had to catch their breath.

There they stood.

Susan had on a burgundy gown long and full, and she had found a sash that she turned into a large hair ribbon that she tied at the bottom of her quickly braided black hair.

Alina had a soft light brown dress, also long and full, it made her copper hair look even more copper.

Lucy however was the most beautiful. Her soft brown hair was at her waist, and was wearing a full long forest green dress. She had even put on a delicate chain of gold with a lions head on the end.

"Now the girls turn around!" Soon they were all dressed in Narnian attire, and ready to meet King Caspian the tenth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go! The next chapter! Please please _please_ review! I have so very little people reviewing. But I would like to say thank you to TheNarnianPhantomStallion for reviewing on _every_ chapter!**

Each boy had a girl behind him in order to make sure the girls were safe. Alina was behind Leo, Lucy behind Edmund, and Susan behind Peter. Reapacheep was leading the way.

"Tell me about the new king." Peter wanted to know everything about King Caspian the tenth. "Yes do!"

"Well, he's a tall muscular man, with black hair and golden eyes." "Not what he looks like. I want to know _about _him. Is he a good king?" "I'm not sure, but I believe you asked me that before. He's not a good king, and yet he's not a bad king. He just is." "Doesn't sound like a king to me," Edmund couldn't keep the words back.

"His son however, Kaspian with a K, he has the makings of a fine king. He's brave, noble, honest, handsome, an excellent swordsman, and he doesn't look down on mice!" Edmund snorted, and thankfully Reapacheep ignored it.

"Here we are." The castle that the new king had built, was _huge_! "Come on."

As the teens walked into the castle Alina and Lucy let out identical gasps. They saw what nobody else had. The lion himself. In all his golden glory. Long mane, piercing gold eyes.

"Alina? Why was there a lion in this building?" As they walked into King Caspian the tenths throne room Alina whispered, "Aslan."

Alina's jaw dropped. She wasn't looking at the king, bu the young man right next to him. He had a strong jaw, and his black eyes looked as though they could burn a hole in a wall if he was mad. His black hair reached his cheek bone, and he was wearing all black. He had to be Kaspian. He _was_ handsome.

But, black hair, black eyes, and black clothes. Did the boy have something against brightly colored clothes?

"King Caspian, Prince Caspian, the four great kings of Narnia have returned and, the Princess Alina, and Prince Leo."

Alina attempted to curtsy, because Susan was curtsying and so was Lucy. As she bent low she nearly hit the floor. Susan shook her head disapprovingly.

Lucy had noticed the look on Alina's face when she walked in. She had a feeling that Alina was in love. She also noticed that Susan seemed to like the prince too.

But the young man looked at each of them the same amount of time. Who did he like?

Susan was furious. Well, almost. How could Alina fall in love with Prince Kaspian when _she _had fallen in love with him? Alina was going to get to come to Narnia more that her for sure, and Susan had used to like Caspian. Besides the girl couldn't even curtsy!

Kaspian had smirked a bit at the look on one of the girl's faces when she saw him. Yeah so he wore black? He liked black. His father, King Caspian, seemed to think that black clothes would keep the girls away, by them thinking he was on the dark side, but that was kind of what he wanted.

"King Peter the Magnificent," Reapacheep was gesturing to each of them and naming the name they had been given at the end.

"Queen Susan the Gentle," "King Edmund the Just," Queen Lucy the Valiant," "Prince Leo the brave, and Princess Alina the Kind."

Caspian decided to find out if Leo was as brave as his name. "Is your toothpick as strong as your name?" "My toothpick?" "Mhm, the one that's trying to be a sword."

Leo was so mad right about now. Nobody and I repeat _nobody_ called Leo's sword a _toothpick_!

"Why don't you find out for yourself!" King Caspian just sat in his throne a while, and Leo's anger raged. Then just as Leo was about to call the king a coward he was lunged at.

Thinking quickly Leo dodged the blow. The king regained his balance and then faked aiming for Leo's heart, while actually going for his stomach. Leo used his sword to push his opponent's sword from his stomach, and then, instead of aiming at any part of the king, he brought his sword down on the kings as hard as he could. The sword clattered to the floor and Leo picked it up before the king had the time to.

"Does that answer your question?" "I believe it does, may I have my sword back please?" Leo handed the sword to Caspian, but he had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach when he did that.


	6. Chapter 6

**At long last another update.**

King Caspian the 14th had excepted the small group without question, and Prince Kaspian couldn't care less about them. At the moment he had to learn everything there was to know about being a king. A good king. Not like his father. Killing dryads, hunting down minotaurs and killing all talking beasts. Not to mention what he was doing to the Fauns! Prince Kaspian quite liked the fauns, one faun in particular, his name was Tumnus the fifteenth. One of the reasons Kaspian liked him was that they were both fifteenths, and the other was because they were both holding out for an amazing girl. Well, Tumnus an amazing Dryad, or female faun. Kaspian didn't even know if there _were_ female fauns. As best he could figure fauns married dryads, and if the baby they had was a girl it became a dryad, if it was a boy it became a faun. Of course that was just his mindless musing.

He was passing the room they had put the girls in and heard talking. Apparently that was what girls did best.

"So, should we trust Caspian?"

Him? Were they talking about him or his father?

"Which one you nincompoop, there's two of them you know."

"Well, no, there's at least fifteen, but, I wouldn't say that they're all alive."

"We don't need to worry about the dead ones, just the alive ones."

"Lu, what do you think?"

"I think I don't know where I am, what's going on, or why I'm here."

"Other than that."

"Kaspian is cute."

"Which one?"

"The fifteenth."

"Should we trust his father?"

"I don't know Susan, he kinda gives me a bad gut instinct."

"Me too."

"Then find out what he's up to, and then you'll know if you can trust him or not."

"What about the other Kaspian?"

"Surprisingly I trust him. Not just because he's cute but, well, I just do."

"Surprisingly?"

"Yes surprisingly, because he's wearing black."

"Maybe he doesn't wear black allot?"

"I think he does."

"I don't know, but I trust him too. Lu?"

"Same, but like Alina, not just because he's cute."

Kaspian gave up hearing anything important. All they were doing was talking about how cute he was. Not that he objected. He _was_ cute, and he knew it too. He walked to his study, and soon he was engrossed in in a book on unicorns and their habitats.

**So, do you think that Kaspian is someone to be trusted or not? Was it good, bad or in between?**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**And some responses to reviewers**

**The Narnian Phantom Stallion: Yup! Now read this and review again please =)**

**Angel: Thanks =) I'm glad you liked it! I love the movie too by the way.**


End file.
